


The Breath of Murder | A Resident Evil Fanfiction

by nachoyacho



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chris Is Bisexual, F/F, F/M, Ingrid is totally Leons Bestfriend, M/M, One-Sided Excella Gionne/Albert Wesker, Professor!Albert Wesker, Professor!Annette Birkin, Professor!William Birkin, Rebecca and Billy should've been canon, Wesker gets to meet baby Jake, William and Annette are kind of good parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachoyacho/pseuds/nachoyacho
Summary: When a string of student deaths suddenly hits Raccoon City University, the deaths keep being marked as 'accidental'. That doesn't sit right for our main character. Not only do top tier students keep dying suddenly, but the police are refusing to look into their deaths. (Y/N), Chris, Jill, Leon, and Claire all come together to find out why these students are dying and who's causing their deaths.
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Reader, Annette Birkin/William Birkin, Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield/Reader, Claire Redfield/Reader, Excella Gionne/Albert Wesker, Excella Gionne/Reader, Helena Harper/Ingrid Hunnigan, Helena Harper/Leon S. Kennedy, Ingrid Hunnigan & Leon S. Kennedy, Jill Valentine/You, Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans/Reader, Rebecca Chambers/Billy Coen, Sheva Alomar/Josh Stone, Student/Professor - Relationship, William Birkin & Albert Wesker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	The Breath of Murder | A Resident Evil Fanfiction

_ Shifting, Marvin just couldn’t quit shifting. _

Marvin felt uneasy today. He wasn’t sure why. 

The day started normal, he got on his rounds early for the day. Routine neighborhood patrols, checking in on school grounds along with the shops and diners in town. Honestly, Marvin was glad his wife woke him up early today, the earlier he got his rounds done, the earlier he got to eat breakfast and drink his favorite coffee from Emmy’s. 

Having grabbed his egg, sausage, and cheese breakfast sandwich and a hot coffee with a little bit of cream and extra sugar. Marvin gave his wife, a waitress at the diner, a quick kiss on the cheek and quickly left to return to his squad car. 

Marvin set his coffee in the cup holder and unwrapped his breakfast sandwich.

Marvin had an unhealthy periodic habit of forgetting to let whoever was on dispatch during his morning shift know that he was taking a coffee break, and for some reason today had to be the day where Marvin had forgot to signal it in. 

_ ‘Any units in Northern Raccoon, please respond.’ _

Marvin was prepared to hear, ‘Old man has locked himself inside his car.’ again just like last week. But Marvin wasn’t expecting to have his moment of enjoying Emmy’s self-cooked breakfast sandwich interrupted by an old man once more this month.

Continuing to bite down on his sandwich, the scanner burst to life again, stopping his movements.

_ ‘Any units in Northern Raccoon, please respond.’ _

Marvin let his sandwich rest on his lap, reaching to grab his radio, “This is Officer Branagh, responding.” He waited for dispatch to continue.

_ ‘Officer Branagh, I have a young woman on the line with an unconscious and unresponsive classmate at RC University. Possible 10-54.’ _

Marvin sucked in some oxygen, preparing himself for the worst, “Alright, en Route to RCU.”

He wrapped his sandwich back in its wrapper and set his cruiser to drive before leaving the parking lot.

\---

Marvin knew to expect a group of onlookers at the scene and he was thankful that there weren't more than five students and one security guard staring at the unconscious student. Marvin walked towards the security guard who was speaking to a young brunette who seemed to be severely anxious, “Good morning you two, Who called?” 

The brunette jumped and immediately started sobbing, “Officer, I swear, Riley was with me just last night, I don’t know what happened- or how-- or why. Is he dead? Oh god, what am I going to tell his mom--” Marvin looked from the sobbing girl to the security guard who recognized the Officer’s look of, ‘Has this all that she’s been doing?’ and responded with a nod. 

Marvin rubbed the girl’s shoulder and chose his next words carefully.

“You won’t have to tell them anything, It’s still early so why don’t you have Mister..”

Marvin briefly read the nametag of the security guard.

“Mister John, take you on a walk to calm down and if anything new comes up, I will personally come to you. Alright?” 

The brunette processed what Marvin had said, she looked at the guard then looked at the body of the boy she had named as Riley before returning her gaze to Marvin. She nodded, being turned to walk by the guard, Marvin gave the guard a look that screamed ‘Keep her distracted.’ Resulting in him nodding. 

Marvin turned to move to the body of the college student, you could tell from afar that he wasn’t breathing and just from the looks of it, the body had gone cold hours before it was even called in. 

Marvin sighed, “Dispatch, this is Officer Branagh, I have confirmed the possible 10-54. Please send in EMTs to Raccoon City University, Victim is in front of the Beta Sigma Alpha Alpha dormitory.” 

The radio went silent for a few moments before a response was heard, “EMTs en route.”

\--

The EMTs were here now, more students had gathered in front of the dormitory. Marvin could hear the gossiping, it was louder than his stomach's growling. Marvin’s subordinate, Elliot, walked towards him, Elliot had just recently joined the team but he was already tasked with a very taxing job. Questioning witnesses, the person who found the body and any guard who was on duty the night of death. 

Elliot stared at his notepad, 

“Sir, the victim’s name was Riley Koh, he just recently started a new course here as a transfer student from out of state, his girlfriend, the brunette you told me to find, said there was a party last night at 9:30ish but she swears up and down they had only been at the party for an hour before the deceased asked to leave, she said they went back to her dorm and that they fell asleep at 11 pm.”

Marvin began, “There are almost 30 minutes--,” 

Elliot cut him off, “The distance between the Fraternity House to the Female Dorm is about a 30-minute walk.” 

Marvin blinked, “Alright then, do we rule this out as a suicide?” 

They both began walking towards the ambulance, “I wouldn’t say so, we would have to ask friends and family about past mental health issues and see if he was on any medication but other than that..” Marvin watched as the EMTs loaded the body of the poor boy into the back of their car. “Accidental ‘till we can find the cause?” Elliot nodded, writing down for future Elliot to log the cause as accidental. Elliot left to return to his car and Marvin watched as the crowd began to disperse, he returned to his cruiser and sat down in his seat.

He stared at the now cold breakfast sandwich and coffee, maybe  _ next time  _ he should call in his break.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some notes about different things in the prologue that might raise questions:
> 
> Emmy's is an actual diner in RE that was located in Northern Raccoon City. in the original resident evil 2, it's where Claire and Leon first met. Emmy's was run by an older lady, yes her name was Emmy, who was considered extremely sweet and caring.
> 
> I have no idea if Marvin actually had a wife in the universe but I would hate not seeing him have a loving wife who always was there to keep him on track.
> 
> I had to search for multiple different websites about police scanners and police codes, the only one that had anything to do with "possible dead body" was "10-54" if this is wrong feel free to correct me, I wrote this at three in the morning and was barely processing what I was writing.
> 
> As we all know, Elliot is the very sweet officer at the beginning of Claire/Leon's run who was split by the metal door and zombies but because we don't know much about his personality or character, I decided to give him a little bit of a softer personality, that'll become harder the more he works around Marvin.
> 
> If you guys caught Beta Sigma Alpha Alpha (B.S.A.A), I love you.


End file.
